3.22 Hinter dem Spiegel, Teil 1/Transkription
Informationen zu dieser Episode Vorausblende Jack sitzt in einem Flugzeug, einen Drink in der Hand. Er trägt ein weiß-blaugestreiftes Hemd und einen Vollbart. Er sieht übermüdet, abgespannt und zerschlagen aus. Hinter ihm geht die Stewardess durch die Reihen. Stewardess: Schließen Sie bitte den Gurt. Schließen Sie bitte den Gurt? Schließen Sie bitte den Gurt. Als sie auf gleicher Höhe mit ihm ist, tippt Jack sie an. Jack: Entschuldigen Sie, bitte. Entschuldigen Sie. [Sie dreht sich zu ihm um.] Kann ich bitte noch so einen bekommen? Sie wirft einen Blick auf seinen leeren Becher und dann auf ihn. Stewardess: Es tut mir leid, Sir, wir landen in 20 Minuten. Jack: 20 Minuten sind ne lange Zeit... Stewardess: Wie wär's mit ner Zeitung? [Sie gibt ihm eine, Jack verzieht das Gesicht und wirft die Zeitung auf den leeren Sitz neben seinem, die Stewardess geht weiter, an ihm vorbei.] Und schließen Sie bitte den Gurt. Stewardess: [zu einem anderen Fluggast] Würden Sie bitte den Gurt schließen? Jack lässt sich zurück in seinen Sitz sinken, zuckt zusammen, als das Flugzeug zu holpern beginnt. Captain: Entschuldigen Sie das Ruckeln. Wir sind im Landeanflug auf Los Angeles und treffen auf einige warme Luftschichten. Bitte behalten Sie den Gurt geschlossen. Bald haben Sie wieder festen Boden unter den Füßen. Jack schnallt sich an. Sein Blick fällt auf die Zeitung auf dem Nebensitz. Und er erstarrt, nimmt die Zeitung, starrt darauf. Kann nicht fassen, was er sieht (aber wir nicht), reißt die kleine Anzeige heraus. Später sitzt Jack in seinem Wagen und fährt durch das nachtfinstere L.A., hält auf einer großen Brücke an, nimmt den Zeitungsartikel hervor, starrt wieder darauf. Stützt die Hände kraftlos auf das Lenkrad, zerknüllt den Zettel. Und fängt an zu weinen. Dann holt er sein Handy hervor, wählt eine Nummer, presst es an sein Ohr, erreicht nur die Mailbox. Mailbox: Sie haben die Nummer (310)555-0148 gewählt. Bitte hinterlassen Sie eine Nachricht. Jack: Hey, ich bin's. Ich, äh... ich hab gelesen... Er bricht ab, legt auf. Steigt aus dem Wagen, geht zum Brückengeländer, starrt in die Tiefe. Und beginnt, auf das Geländer zu klettern. Schwankend steht er oben, sieht erst in die Tiefe hinunter. Schließt dann die Augen. Murmelt... Jack: Oh, vergib mir... Da kracht hinter ihm ein Auto in ein anderes. Feuer bricht aus. Ein Kind schreit. Kind: Mama! Mama! Mama! Frau: Hilfe! Kind: Mama! Frau: Hilfe! Jack oben auf dem Brückengeländer dreht sich um, starrt auf das Auto... und steigt wieder herunter. Inselabschnitt Auf der Insel bereiten sich sämtliche Bewohner des Strandcamps immer noch auf den Aufbruch vor. Kate füllt ihre Wasserflasche am Auffangbecken. Jack geht darauf zu, bleibt kurz stehen, sie sieht auf, lächelt ihn an. Er lächelt zurück. Als er weitergeht, schweift Kates Blick ab zu Sawyer, der in seinem Zelt kniet und mit grimmigem Blick seine Sachen packt. Kate runzelt die Stirn. Jack geht zu Sayid hinüber, der mit einem Gewehr abseits der anderen sitzt. Jack: Hast du alles, was du benötigst? Sayid: Nein, aber ich mach das Beste aus dem Vorhandenen. Er deutet auf Bernard und Jin, die vor ihren Zelten stehen. Jin hält Sun an den Händen. Jack: Bernard und Jin? Sayid: Sie sind beide exzellente Schützen. Außerordentlich motiviert. Jack seufzt. Sayid: Das Dynamit ist platziert. Wir können es nicht verfehlen. Jack nickt nachdenklich. Sayid: Jack... was auch immer hier passiert, ihr müsst unbedingt weitergehen, weiter zum Sendeturm. Ihr dürft nicht umkehren. Unter keinen Umständen kommt ihr zurück. Ich gebe mein Leben, wenn ihr dafür gerettet werdet, aber vergeblich soll es nicht sein. Verstehst du das? Jack: Ja. Ich versteh's. Sayid: [Zufrieden] Dann viel Glück. Jack: Dir auch. Jack wendet sich ab. Rose und Bernard müssen sich nicht nur von dem Camp, sondern auch voneinander verabschieden. Rose: Und wenn ich dir bei deinem SOS-Zeichen helfe, gehst du dann mit? Bernard: Nichts zu machen. Rose: Dann musst du es wiederholen. Bernard: [Verdreht die Augen] Rose... Rose: Sag es, Bernard. Bernard: [Seufzt] Ich bin Zahnarzt. Ich bin nicht Rambo. Rose: Und wehe du vergisst es. Hurley steht mit Aaron auf dem Arm neben Claire, die auch ihre Sachen packt. Hurley: Charlie kommt schon klar. Claire: Ja. Natürlich. Auch Sun und Jin müssen voneinander Abschied nehmen. Jin: [Auf Koreanisch] bei Jack. Und wenn du müde bist, ruhst du dich aus. Sun: tust du das? Jin: Weil wir... wieder... nach Hause... wollen. Sun lächelt unter ihren Tränen und küsst ihn. Langsam sind alle zum Aufbruch bereit und versammeln sich um Jack herum im Zentrum des Camps. Jack: Alles klar. Brechen wir auf! Und sie setzen sich in Bewegung, einer nach dem anderen, Jack, Hurley mit Vincent, Juliet, Naomi mit dem Telefon in der Hand, Claire mit Aaron in einer Tragschlinge, Sun, die sich immer wieder nach Jin umblickt, Kate, Sawyer, Rose, Danielle... Nur Jin, Sayid und Bernard bleiben hinter ihnen im Camp zurück. Die Truppe ist schon eine Weile unterwegs, überquert gerade eine Steinebene, über die die Wellen preschen, ihnen um die Füße rollen. Naomi schließt zu Jack auf. Juliet geht neben ihm. Naomi: Jack, kann ich dich was fragen? Jack: Klar. Naomi: Womit hast du dein Geld verdient, bevor du Moses wurdest? Jack: [Schmunzelt] Ich war Arzt. Naomi: Klar. Was denn sonst? Ich brauch kurz deine Aufmerksamkeit, Doc. Jack bleibt stehen. Juliet ebenso. Naomi wirft ihr einen schiefen Blick zu. Naomi: Kann ich ihr trauen? Jack: Und warum bitte nicht? Naomi: Weil ihr keiner von euch vertraut. [Zu Juliet] Nicht sauer sein. Juliet: [Zu Jack] Wie wär's, wenn du mich später einholst? [Jack will widersprechen, doch sie lässt ihn nicht.] Ist schon okay. [Sie geht.] Naomi: Ich muss dir zeigen, wie dieses kleine Wunderwerk funktioniert, falls mir was passiert. Du musst dich bei meinem Schiff melden. Jack: Okay. Zeig's mir. Naomi: Eigentlich ist es ganz einfach. Hier anschalten, damit kriegst du einen direkten Kanal zum Frachter. Einmal hier drücken, auf den Piepton warten und "Hallo" sagen. Jack: Mehr nicht? Naomi: Mehr nicht. Wenn der Rockstar es geschafft hat das abzuschalten, was unsere Funkverbindung blockiert, dann wird sich dieses Rot in ein wunderschönes Grün verwandeln. [Da ist ein rotes Lämpchen am rechten oberen Rand des Telephons.] Was auch jederzeit passieren könnte. Jack: Das hoffe ich. Charlie wurde in der Unterwasserstation von den beiden Frauen Greta und Bonnie an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Bonnie versetzt ihm immer wieder heftige Faustschläge, schon tropft ihm Blut von der Lippe und aus dem Mund. Bonnie: Wer bist du? Charlie antwortet nicht. Greta: Wenn du uns sagst, wie du hier runter gekommen bist, hören wir auf damit. Charlie: Ich hab ein unsichtbares U-Boot. Seht ihr es nicht? Aufgebracht schlägt Bonnie wieder zu. Greta: [Besorgt] Hey! Beruhige dich. Bonnie: Beruhigen? Er ist einer von denen. [Sie beugt sich ganz nah an Charlie heran.] Warum bist du hier, hm? Woher weißt du von der Station? Charlie: Juliet hat es verraten. [Genugtuend] Sie gehört jetzt zu uns.. falls ihr's noch nicht wisst. Wieder schlägt Bonnie zu. Greta: Hör auf damit! [Sie steht auf] Wir müssen Ben verständigen. Charlie: Ja. [Er spuckt Blut aus. Spöttisch] Verständigen wir Ben. Bonnie: [Zu Greta] Komm mit! Charlie sieht ihnen nach, als sie in einen kleinen Raum gehen, der voll von Apparaten ist. Desmonds Worte fallen ihm wieder ein. Desmond: Da ist.. ein Raum voll mit Geräten. Da ist ein blinkendes, gelbes Licht über einem Schalter. Du bedienst den Schalter. Das Blinken verschwindet... und dann ertrinkst du Charlie starrt in den kleinen Raum hinein. Es ist dunkel im Dschungel. Ben sitzt in seinem Zelt des Camps und schreibt in ein Büchlein, es sieht aus wie ein Tagebuch. Da erwacht das Funkgerät neben ihm raschelnd zum Leben. Bonnie: Ben, bitte melden, Ben. Ben erstarrt, steht auf, greift nach dem Funkgerät. Ben: Hallo? Bonnie: Ben, hier spricht Bonnie. Ben, bist du das? Kannst du mich hören, Ben? Die Verbindung ist schlecht, darum verlässt er das Zelt. Draußen sitzen Mikhail und Richard an einem Tisch und spielen Schach. Beide sehen auf. Ben: [Ins Funkgerät] Warum hältst du dich nicht an die Funkstille? Bonnie: Einer von denen ist hier unten. Ben: Bitte, was sagst du? Richard und Mikhail kommen näher. Bonnie: Wir haben ihn gefesselt, aber er ist hier. Einer von denen ist hier runter geschwommen. Ben: [Nervös] Wer? Wer ist es? Bonnie: Das will er nicht sagen. Charlie: Charlie! Sag ihm "Hallo" von mir. Ben: Wie konnte... woher weiß er von der Station? Bonnie: Er hat sagt, er weiß es von Juliet. Ben erstarrt einmal mehr. Richard und Mikhail tauschen einen Blick. Ben: Okay, rührt euch nicht. Haltet die Stellung, Hilfe ist unterwegs. [Er legt auf.] Mikhail, du musst zum Spiegel und herausfinden, was Charlie Pace da unten vorhat. Mikhail: Ich dachte der Spiegel wäre außer Funktion. Geflutet. Ben: [Knapp] Das war gelogen. [Mikhail senkt den Kopf.] Mikhail, du musst dahin! Sofort! Mikhail: Bei Sonnenaufgang bin ich da. Aber wenn Juliet vom Spiegel erzählt hat, was hat sie ihnen noch erzählt? Schon greift Ben wieder nach dem Funkgerät. Ben: Ryan, melde dich. Ryan, bist du da? Keine Antwort. Ryan steht fern von Ben am Rande unseres Strandcamps versteckt in den Büschen und bereitet sich mit seinen Männern auf den Augenblick des Angriffs vor. Er beobachtet das Camp durch ein Fernglas. Dort ist alles still. Feuer brennen. Es sieht aus, als wäre es eine ganz gewöhnliche Nacht und als läge das gesamte Camp in tiefem ahnungslosen Schlaf. Ryan: Sind alle Walkies aus? Tom: Ja, Sir. Eine Frau kommt hinzu. Ryan: Hast du dich umgesehen? Diane: Die Zelte sind mit weißen Korallen markiert, insgesamt drei. Juliet hat Wort gehalten. Ryan: Okay, ziehen wir's durch. Sie machen sich auf den Weg, schleichen, einer nach dem anderen, leise ins Camp hinein. Sayid, Jin und Bernard liegen versteckt hinter Büschen mit den Waffen im Anschlag auf der Lauer. Und warten. Beobachten. Schon zucken nervös ihre Finger. Die Anderen schleichen zu den markierten Zelten, vorbei an kleinen Feuern, vorbei an verborgenem Dynamit. Diane ist die erste, die feststellt, dass das da unter der Bettdecke kein Mensch ist. Sie fährt herum. Diane: Hier ist niemand! Und da bricht Panik aus. Sayid ist der erste, der auf seinen Dynamitvorrat schießt. Gleich darauf explodiert das danebenstehende Zelt. Die Explosion zerreißt drei der Angreifer in der Luft. Ryan: Geht von den Zelten weg!! Das ist ne Falle! Weg hier!! Bernard: [Murmelt] Bitte, lieber Gott... Ryan: Geht weg von den Zel.. Er legt an und schießt auf sein Zelt. Auch er trifft. Auch dieses Zelt explodiert und tötet einige der Anderen, deren Überlebende panisch versuchen, sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ryan: Nichts wie weg hier! Auch Jin schießt. Doch er trifft nicht, schießt noch mal und verfehlt wieder. Die Anderen beginnen auf ihn zu schießen. Er schießt zurück, trifft einen, dann den nächsten. Als er weiter zurückweichen und in Deckung gehen will, schlägt ihm einer seinen Gewehrkolben auf den Kopf. Jin bricht zusammen. Bernard, der alles mit ansieht, zuckt zusammen. Ryan: [Packt Jin am Kragen] Ich hab einen von euch! Lasst die Waffen fallen! Bernard rappelt sich auf, weicht in den Dschungel zurück, will die Flucht ergreifen. Doch jemand schlägt ihn nieder. Tom. Ryan: Ich hab einen von euch! Es ist vorbei! Sayid will schießen. Doch auch hinter ihm steht plötzlich ein Anderer. Jason: Lass das sein. Finger vom Abzug. Sayid muss aufgeben und das Gewehr sinken lassen. Fern vom Strand stehen die Campbewohner in der Finsternis auf einem Hügel und sehen zurück zum Strand, sehen den Feuerschein und hören sogar ganz leise ferne Stimmen. Sie alle stehen ganz starr. Rose: Es fehlt aber immer noch.. die dritte Explosion. Kate: [Bestürzt zu Jack] Es hat nicht funktioniert. Jack starrt zum fernen Strand. Vorausblende Jack mit Vollbart sitzt im Behandlungszimmer eines Krankenhauses und lässt sich eine Platzwunde an der Stirn nähen. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] Dr. Leon in den OP. Dr. Leon in den OP. Ärztin: Das war's schon. So gut wie neu. Jack: Danke. Ärztin: Die Medienleute warten draußen auf Sie, [Erschöpft wendet Jack den Blick ab.] Sie sind jetzt ein Held. Jack: [Murmelt] Na, toll. Und die Frau... wie geht's ihr? Ärztin: Sie wurde einigermaßen stabilisiert. Gott sei Dank waren Sie auf der Brücke. Jack sieht alles andere als so aus, als würde er ihr zustimmen. Er sieht furchtbar aus. Kann kaum die Augen offenhalten. Die Tür geht auf und Sarah kommt herein. Ärztin: Entschuldigung. Keine Besucher in der Notaufnahme. Lautsprecherstimme: [im Hintergrund] Dr. Brown kommen Sie in die Notaufnahme. Dr. Brown in die Notaufnahme. Jack: [Mühsam] Ist schon gut. Sie... wir waren mal verheiratet. Ärztin: [Nickt, lächelt, tritt zurück.] Kommen Sie rein. Sarah tritt ein, die Ärztin verlässt den Raum. Es wird still. Sarah ist hochschwanger. Sarah: Was ist passiert? Jack: Es war... ein Autounfall. Sarah: Alles in Ordnung? Jack: Ja, ja mir geht's gut... Sarah: Hast du wieder getrunken? Jack: Nein. Sarah: Hast du, Jack? Jack: [Nachdrücklich] Nein. Und wieder Stille. Unbehaglich, angespannt, unerträglich. Jack: Warum bist du hier, Sarah? Sarah: Im Notfall werde immer noch ich angerufen. [Jack nickt nachdenklich, seufzt, verstummt.] Wieso bist du.. um zwei Uhr morgens im Auto unterwegs? Einen Moment lang sieht er sie nur an. So leer sein Blick, so gequält, dann senkt er den Kopf. Jack: Wäre es möglich, dass du mich nach Hause fährst? Sarah: Ich denke, dass wäre etwas unpassend. Jack: Tja dann... danke, dass du hergekommen bist, Sarah. Sarah: [Mit Tränen in den Augen.] Leb wohl, Jack. Sie geht wieder und Jack bleibt allein im Krankenzimmer zurück. Inselabschnitt Auf dem strandfernen Hügel der Insel herrscht angespannte Stille. Sun: Warum gab es nur zwei Explosionen? Jack: Vielleicht war ja die dritte Sprengung nicht mehr nötig? Rose: Aber diese Schüsse... was ist mit denen? Jack: Es geht ihm gut, Rose. Sun: Glaubst du das wirklich? Jack: Hört zu, sie hatten keine Ahnung, dass wir sie erwarten würden. Und Sayid ist bei euren Männern, ihnen passiert nichts. In ein paar Stunden holen sie uns ein. Sun: Dann warten wir auf sie. Du gehst vor.. Jack: Nein! Niemand bleibt zurück. Rose: Jack, wenn du jetzt "gemeinsam leben und allein sterben" sagst, schlage ich dir ins Gesicht. Jack: [Schmunzelt fast, schmerzlich] Ich versteh dich, Rose. Ich versteh dich. [Lauter, um auch alle anderen mit einzuschließen.] Aber wir haben einen Plan, und soweit wir wissen, hat er funktioniert. Es ist alles in Ordnung. Alles wird gut ausgehen. Lasst uns einfach weitergehen, okay? Sie sind unschlüssig, allesamt, vor allem Rose und Sun. Doch Jack setzt sich wieder in Bewegung, die ersten schließen sich an, die nächsten folgen. Sun: [Zu Rose] Ist schon gut. Gehen wir. Naomi wirft einen Blick auf ihr Satellitentelefon. Das Lämpchen blinkt immer noch rot. Und sie alle gehen weiter. In der Unterwasserstation blinkt das gelbe Lämpchen. Charlie sitzt gefesselt auf seinem Stuhl, Blut überall im Gesicht, am Hals, am Kragen seines T-Shirts, Bonnie sitzt ungehalten vor ihm. Bonnie: Ich frage dich nur noch dieses eine Mal. Warum bist du hier? Charlie: [Keuchend] Ich bin hier... um euren Störsender abzuschalten. Er ist da drin, bei dem blinkenden, gelben Licht. Greta: Woher weißt du davon? Charlie: Ich weiß es... weil ich's weiß. Egal was ihr mir auch antut, ich werde den Sender abschalten. Bonnie: Wirst du, ja? Charlie: Auf jeden Fall Bonnie: Wie lautet der Code? Charlie: [Sichtlich verwirrt] Was? Bonnie: [Genugtuend, fast spöttisch] Oh, Charlie, wenn du den Störsender abschalten willst, brauchst du den Code. Und nur drei Menschen kennen ihn. Das bin ich [sie nickt zu Greta] sie und Ben. Charlie: [Denkt kurz darüber nach, dann ganz gelassen] Tja, ich glaub, ich brauch den Code gar nicht. Schließlich wird die ganze Station schon bald geflutet. [Greta sieht zu Bonnie hinüber.] Ich schalte einfach den kleinen Störenfried ab, dann kommen die Hubschrauber und meine Freunde sind gerettet. Bonnie: Wenn die Station geflutet wird, was wird dann aus dir? Charlie: [Sieht sie an.] Ich geh drauf. Ben hält fassungslos das Walkie in der Hand. Ben: Bitte was?! Tom: [Durch den Funk] Sie sind alle tot, Diane, Ivan. Einfach alle. Und Shephard und seine Leute sind weg! Ben: Sie sind weg? Wohin? Tom: Ich weiß es nicht. Hast du mich gehört? Sie haben sieben Leute getötet.. Ryan: Tom! Beruhige dich. Sag ihm die guten Nachrichten. Ben: Was für gute Nachrichten? Tom: Wir haben drei gefangen genommen. Die, die zurück geblieben sind, um die Zelte zu sprengen. Im Strandcamp knien Sayid, Bernard und Jin mit auf dem Rücken gefesselten Händen vor Tom auf dem Boden. Tom: Sie wussten, dass wir kommen würden. Ben: Von Juliet. Sie hat uns verraten. Tom: Was? Ben: Finde heraus, wo sie ist, Tom! Schon packt Ryan Sayid und zerrt ihn auf die Füße, presst ihm seine Waffe gegen die Brust. Ryan: Steh auf. Okay Kleiner, wo zum Teufel sind s... Sayid spuckt ihm ins Gesicht. Ryan starrt ihn an. Und schlägt ihn nieder. Tom: [Ganz ungerührt] Sie wollen nicht reden. Ben: Wen habt ihr? Tom: Jarrah, Kwon und den Zahnarzt. Ben: Erschießt Kwon. Bernard hebt den Kopf. Tom: [Selbst geschockt] Was? Ben: Wenn ihr wollt, dass sie reden, erschießt Kwon. Und zwar sofort. Vollkommen entsetzt wandert Bernards Blick zu Jin hinüber. Schon drückt Ryan ihm seine Waffe an den Kopf. Jin rührt sich nicht, sagt nur grimmig etwas auf Koreanisch. Ryan: Was das auch bedeuten soll, ich bin sicher, es war was Nettes. Als er seine Waffe entsichert, schreit Bernard auf. Bernard: Nein, warte, nein... Jin: [Hastig zu ihm] Nein, nicht reden! Bernard: [Achtet nicht auf ihn, sieht Ryan an] Nein, bitte. Tom geht zu ihm, beugt sich zu ihm vor. Tom: Antworte mir und niemand wird verletzt. Wo sind eure Leute hin? Sayid: Bernard, er lügt. Erst tötet er uns alle und dann.. Und wieder schlägt Ryan ihn nieder. Diesmal bleibt Sayid reglos am Boden liegen. Ryan: Wo sind sie hin? Alle starren Bernard an. Der kämpft mit sich, zögert, zweifelt. Verzweifelt... Ryan: [Ungerührt] Sayonara... [Und richtet wieder seine Waffe auf Jin.] Bernard: [Leise, mit zitternder Stimme] Der Sendeturm.. sie gehen zu irgend einem Sendeturm. Jin starrt ihn an und senkt dann den Kopf. Ryan: Was zum Teufel wollen sie da? Bernard: Eine Frau ist mit dem Fallschirm hier gelandet. Sie hat ein Satellitentelefon und sie wollen ihr Schiff benachrichtigen. Ben: Juliet dachte, dass wir morgen kommen. Wieso haben sie uns heute erwartet? Ryan: [Zu Bernard, schubst ihn.] Du hast ihn gehört. Woher wusstet ihr's? Bernard: Ein Junge war's. Er kam mit einem Kanu und hat uns gewarnt. Ben steht mit dem Walkie in der Hand in seinem Zelt und kann es nicht fassen. Tom: [Grimmig] Was für ein Junge? Bernard: Karl. Er sagt, sein Name ist Karl... Tom: [In das Walkie] Hast du das gehört, Ben? Ben antwortet nicht. Tom: Ben?! Ben: Ja, Tom. Er wendet sich ab vom Zelt, geht zum Ausgang, sieht Alex vor einem der anderen Zelte sitzen, ganz in der Nähe. Tom: Was sollen wir mit ihnen machen? Sie umbringen? Ben: [Ohne den Blick von Alex zu nehmen.] Nein. Noch nicht. Die Nacht ist zu Ende. Ben sitzt vor seinem Zelt an einem Klapptisch und zieht eine Linie durch eine Landkarte der Insel. Richard wirft einen Blick über seine Schulter. Richard: Gehen wir zum Sendeturm? Ben: Nicht wir, Richard. Ich. Du gehst mit den anderen zum Tempel, wie geplant. Richard: Ist vielleicht nicht der beste Moment, sich allein auf den Weg zu machen. Ben: Ach, wirklich? Wieso nicht? Richard: Weil sich unsere Leute langsam wundern, Ben. Dass wir unsere Häuser verlassen haben, was Locke widerfahren ist, was mit Jacob ist... Ganz zu schweigen von dem Gerücht, das sich verbreitet, dass alle am Strand tot sind. Ben: [Ungerührt] Sie sind nicht alle tot. Damit steht er vom Tisch auf, geht weg, Richard sieht ihm unzufrieden nach. Ben kommt an Alex vorbei. Alex: Wo gehst du hin? Ben: Hallo Alex. Alex: Ich hab gefragt, wo du hingehst. Ben: [Unfreundlich] Ich hatte einen kleinen Spaziergang im Sinn. Ich werde versuchen, Jack und seine Freunde zu finden. Alex: Dann komme ich mit. Ben: Einverstanden. Die Überraschung ist ihr deutlich anzusehen. Alex: Was? Ben: Ich sagte einverstanden. Ich finde, es ist eine gute Idee. Bestimmt willst du auch Karl wiedersehen, oder nicht? Verwirrt runzelt Alex die Stirn. Tauscht einen Blick mit Richard, der in der Nähe steht, den Blick aber dann abwendet. Ben: Mach dich fertig. Ich brech in zehn Minuten auf. Ben setzt sich wieder an seinen Tisch. Kaum ist Alex weg, beugt Richard sich zu ihm herunter, spricht leise und eindringlich. Richard: Sie sind 40 und du bist allein. Sie werden alles tun, um die Insel zu verlassen. Was soll deiner Meinung nach geschehen, wenn du bei ihnen eintriffst? Ben: Ich werde es ihnen ausreden. Ein ungläubiges Lächeln von Richard ist die Antwort. Unsere Camptruppe bahnt sich ihren Weg durch unebenen Dschungel, überquert einen steinübersäten Fluss, füllt an seinen Ufern die Wasserflaschen auf. Alle sind angespannt. Rose und Sun tauschen besorgte Blicke und sagen kein Wort. Kate geht zu einer etwas abgelegenen Flussuferstelle, an der Sawyer sitzt und mit angespanntem Blick seine Wasserflasche füllt. Kate: Mir gefällt das nicht. Er sieht auf. Und dann wieder weg. Sawyer: Mir gefallen viele Sachen nicht, Kate. Kate: Jin, Bernard, Sayid... sie hätten längst hier sein müssen. Sawyer nickt nur. Kate: Ich will zurück, um nachzusehen, ob es ihnen gut geht. Sawyer: Natürlich... Kate: Was soll das bitte bedeuten? Sawyer: [Grimmig] Das bedeutet, Kate, dass wir immer für jemanden zurück wollen. Kate: Was ist denn mit dir los? Sawyer: Gar nichts. Kate: [Aufgebacht] Gar nichts...? Sawyer: Es geht mir gut. Kate: Wieso sagst du nicht, was vorgefallen ist? Sawyer antwortet nicht, sieht sie nicht an. Da spritzt sie Wasser zu ihm hinüber. Grimmig sieht er auf. Sawyer: Was soll denn das? Kate: Ich will dich aufwecken. Seit du von Locke das Tape bekommen hast, läufst du rum wie ein Schlafwandler. Sawyer wendet den Blick wieder ab. Kate steht auf. Kate: Unsere Freunde sind dir egal, von mir aus, aber.. es sieht so aus, als wär dir alles egal. Und wieso sagst du auf einmal Kate zu mir? Grimmig wirft er seine Flasche in seinen Rucksack, steht ebenfalls auf, will an ihr vorbei. Kate: Weißt du...[Er bleibt vor ihr stehen] ...Juliet sollte sich Sun ansehen. Aber sie sollte auch herausfinden, ob ich schwanger bin. Sawyer: Na hoffentlich bist du's nicht. Und damit geht er an ihr vorbei. Die anderen rüsten und sammeln sich zum Weitergehen. Jack: [Zu Naomi] Leuchtet es noch rot? Naomi, das Satellitentelefon in der Hand, nickt. Draußen auf dem Meer vor der Insel wacht Desmond in dem Ausleger auf, reibt sich die von Charlies Schlag schmerzende Wange, verwirrt für einen Moment, entdeckt den zusammengefalteten Zettel von Charlie in seiner Hemdtasche, starrt ins Wasser hinunter, wo man ganz tief unten verschwommen die Umrisse der Station erkennen kann. Plötzlich fallen Schüsse. Rings um ihn herum, treffen das Boot, treffen ins Wasser. Desmond duckt sich, fährt herum, sieht Mikhail am Ufer stehen und auf ihn feuern. Ihm bleibt keine Wahl, als tief Luft zu holen und selbst ins Wasser zu springen. Er taucht bis hinunter zur Station, denselben Weg, den auch Charlie nahm und taucht im Pool der Station wieder auf. Dort sitzt Charlie nach wie vor gefesselt auf seinem Stuhl und beobachtet durch ein kleines Bullauge in der Tür zum Raum mit dem Lämpchen wie Greta und Bonnie heftig darin streiten. Als Desmond keuchend hinter ihm auftaucht, fährt er samt dem Stuhl zu ihm herum. Charlie: Des... Des? Desmond: Charlie, verdammte Scheiße. Geht's dir gut? Charlie: Nicht mehr lange, wenn du nicht verschwindest. Du musst dich verstecken, Des. Versteck dich, versteck dich. Hier sind welche drin. Schnell, versteck dich, versteck dich, losloslos... Bonnie und Greta sehen Charlie draußen heftig mit dem Kopf wackeln. Bonnie: Mit wem redet er? Als sie aus dem Raum gestürmt kommen, singt Charlie. Bonnie: Mit wem redest du? Charlie: Ich rede mit gar keinem. Ich singe. Er stimmt „You all everybody“ an. Greta, das Gewehr im Anschlag, geht wachsam um den Pool herum. Und Bonnie versetzt Charlie einmal mehr einen Schlag. Bonnie: Halt die Klappe. Charlie: [Schmerzverzerrt] Ja, mach ich, klar. Verstanden. Sie können Desmond nirgendwo entdecken und ziehen sich wieder in den kleinen Raum zurück. Greta: Komm mit. Hinter ihnen blinkt das gelbe Lämpchen. Desmond steht versteckt in einer Art Wandschrank und rührt sich nicht. Vorausblende Jack mit Vollbart steht vor dem Krankenbett der Frau von dem Autounfall auf der Brücke. Er sieht nach wie vor mitgenommen und völlig übermüdet und fertig aus, trägt aber einen Arztkittel. Seine Hand, die die Krankenakte durchblättert, zittert. Er holt eine Tablettendose aus der Kitteltasche und nimmt eine. Ein anderer Doktor kommt herein. Dr. Hamill: Kann ich helfen? Jack schüttelt den Kopf. Jack: Ich seh mir nur ihre Werte an. Dr. Hamill: Darf ich mich vorstellen, ich bin Dr. Hamill... Rob. Der neue Chef der Chirurgie. Wir kennen uns nicht. Jack: Jack Shephard. Dr. Hamill: Dr. Shephard, der Held...? Sogar ein doppelter... Er hält ihm seine Hand hin. Jack nimmt sie unwillig entgegen, sieht ihn kaum an. Dr. Hamill: Geht's Ihnen gut? Nach der gestrigen Nacht wundert's mich, dass Sie überhaupt hier sind. [Jack zuckt nur mit den Schultern, starrt wieder auf die Krankenakte herunter.] Sie wollen wohl immer zur Stelle sein, hm? Die Frau hatte großes Glück, dass Sie da waren. Jack: [Düster] Sie hätte Glück, wenn sie keine gebrochene Wirbelsäule hätte, die auf das Knochenmark drückt. Dr. Hamill verstummt. Jack: Ich würde gern.. gleich morgen früh operieren. Dr. Hamill: Sie wollen operieren? Jack: Ja. Dr. Hamill: Tut mir leid, aber sie ist nicht Ihr Patient. Und wir sind mit dem Fall vertraut, Gary Nadler operiert morgen früh um sechs Uhr. Jack: [Genervt, seufzend, müde] Bei allem Respekt, Dr. Hamill, ich mache das lieber selbst. Dr. Hamill betrachtet ihn aufmerksam. Dr. Hamill: Jack... gestern Nacht haben Sie zuerst den achtjährigen Sohn dieser Frau aus einem brennenden Auto gerettet und dann die Mutter. Sie haben Ihr Soll erfüllt. Jack: Ich operiere diese Frau. Dr. Hamill: Hören Sie, wir haben alles unter Kontrolle. Sie wird schon wieder. Gehen Sie nach Hause, machen Sie sich nen Drink. Sie haben es sich verdient. Pause. Dr. Hamill: Die Akte, bitte, Jack. Nur widerwillig gibt Jack nach, gibt ihm die Krankenakte, wendet sich ab. Jack: Rufen Sie mich an, hören Sie? Ich will wissen, was passiert. Er verlässt das Zimmer, fährt sich erschöpft mit der Hand über die Haare. Auf dem Weg durch den Krankenhausflur fällt sein Blick auf einen Fernseher, über den Nachrichten flimmern. Fernseher: Heute morgen musste die Brücke an der 6. Straße aufgrund eines schweren Unfalls für mehrere Stunden gesperrt werden. Eine 40-jährige Frau und ihr Sohn wurden dabei verletzt. Zum Glück für die beiden, befand sich Dr. Jack Shephard in der Nähe der Unfallstelle. Er konnte die Opfer aus dem brennenden Wrack bergen und Erste Hilfe leisten bis der Notarzt eintraf. Jack starrt auf den Bildschirm. Ein kleiner Junge mit gebrochenem Arm sitzt darunter und winkt ihm zu. Jack winkt nur verhalten zurück. Er sieht aus, als könnte er seine Augen kaum mehr aufhalten. Fernseher: Die Verletzten wurden ins St. Sebastian Krankenhaus eingeliefert. Über den Zustand der Opfer gibt es noch keine weiteren... Jack wendet sich ab und stürzt durch die nächste mit „Exit“ gekennzeichnete Tür. Inselabschnitt Jack führt die Strandcamptruppe weiter hügelaufwärts. Sawyer, angespannt in Gedanken versunken, verlangsamt seinen Schritt, bleibt schließlich stehen, seufzt grimmig und ruft Jack zu. Sawyer: Ich geh wieder zurück. Sofort bleibt Jack stehen. Jack: Was? Sawyer: Ich geh zurück zum Strand. Jack: Auf keinen Fall. Wir gehen weiter. Sawyer: Ich hatte nicht um Erlaubnis gefragt. Jack runzelt die Stirn, geht zu ihm zurück. Auch Kate kommt dazu, bleibt verwirrt neben den beiden stehen. Juliet hält ebenfalls an. Sawyer: [Zu Jack] Du hast hier deine Aufgabe zu erledigen. Ich will dir wirklich nicht im Weg stehen. Aber der letzte, den du brauchst bin ich. Jack: Was glaubst du, kannst du erreichen, allein und unbewaffnet? Kate: Er wird nicht allein sein. Ich geh mit. Sawyer: Nein! Kate starrt ihn an. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Kate: [Fassungslos] Vor 20 Minuten hattest du nicht das geringste Interesse zu gehen und jetzt auf einmal sagst du Jack, dass ich.. Sawyer: [Grimmig] Ich wollte nicht mit dir gehen. Kate verstummt. Jack sieht zwischen den beiden hin und her. Jack: Sawyer, ohne Waffe ist das Selbstmord. Juliet: [Tritt näher] Ich weiß, wo wir Waffen finden können. Nicht weit von hier ist ein geheimes Versteck. Wir können auf dem Weg zum Strand dorthin gehen. Jack: Juliet, das musst du nicht tun. Juliet: Doch, Jack, ich fürchte schon. Sie tauschen einen langen Blick. Kate und Sawyer ebenso. Sawyer: Na, los. Gehen wir. Und er wendet sich ab, geht los. Kate ebenfalls, in die entgegengesetzte Richtung. Jack und Juliet bleiben noch einen Moment voreinander stehen. Jack: Tu bitte nichts Unüberlegtes? Juliet: Nur wenn du es mir auch versprichst, ja? Und sie macht einen Schritt auf ihn zu und küsst ihn. Kate sieht es, als sie selbst sich nach Sawyer umdreht, Jack fängt ihren Blick auf, Kate dreht sich um und geht schweigend weiter. Juliet: [Zu Jack] Warte nicht auf uns. Und sie geht Sawyer hinterher. Desmond steht nach wie vor verborgen in einer Wandschrankkammer der Unterwasserstation. Charlie sitzt gefesselt auf seinem Stuhl und singt und treibt Bonnie damit in den Wahnsinn. Bonnie: Ich hab doch gesagt, halt die Klappe! Charlie: [Ganz unbekümmert] Kennst du das, wenn du eine Melodie nicht mehr los wirst. Dieses Lied ist mir grade eingefallen. Es ist fast fertig. Ich brauch nur noch ne Überleitung. Bonnie springt auf, knallt ihre Waffe auf den Tisch, fährt Greta an. Bonnie: Bring mir die Harpune. Greta: Was? Wieso? Bonnie: [Starrt grimmig auf Charlie herunter] Weil es weh tun soll. Greta: Nein, Ben hat gesagt, wir... Bonnie: Du willst nicht? Dann hol ich sie. Greta: Bonnie... Schon geht sie los, geht um den Pool herum auf die Schränke an der Seite zu, dorthin, wo Desmond sich versteckt hat. Charlie ergreift die Panik. Charlie: Hey! Hey, hey! Nein. Ich-ich... ich halt die Klappe! Ich halt die Klappe! Ich halt.. ich halt.. Da taucht plötzlich ein Taucher im Pool auf, und alle erstarren. Greta: Mikhail? Er ist es, nimmt seine Brille ab, entblößt darunter sein verletztes Auge, das er sonst mit der schwarzen Augenklappe bedeckt. Mikhail: Ich dachte, ihr zwei habt einen Auftrag in Kanada. Bonnie und Greta sehen etwas verstört, fast verunsichert aus. Mikhail klettert aus dem Pool. Greta: Er hat verlangt, dass wir es keinem erzählen. Mikhail wirft Charlie einen schiefen Blick zu. Charlie: Schön dich wiederzusehen. Mikhail: Wo habt ihr den anderen? Bonnie: Was? Mikhail: Dieser Idiot ist von einem Boot hier runter getaucht. Ich hab gerade auf seinen Freund geschossen. Er ist hier runter geschwommen. Bonnie: Er ist allein. Mikhail: Bist du dir absolut sicher? Er hat seinen Taucheranzug abgelegt und jetzt ein Messer in der Hand, geht damit auf Charlie zu. Charlie: Ich hab ne bessere Frage für dich, Zyklop. Wieso hat euch euer kleiner Freund Ben erzählt, dass die ganze Station geflutet ist, wenn es gar nicht wahr ist? Oder wie wär's mit der: Wieso stören die Beiden alle abgehenden Übertragungen? Mikhail: Was? [Er sieht Bonnie und Greta an.] Ist das die Wahrheit? In der kleinen Kammer mit dem gelben Lämpchen piept das Funkgerät. Bonnie: Das ist Ben. Mikhail: Ich geh ran. Er geht in die Kammer. Die beiden Frauen bleiben bei Charlie zurück. Charlie sieht zufrieden aus. Ben unterhält sich mit Mikhail über das Funkgerät, während er mit Alex über die Insel zieht. Ben: Versuch, mich zu verstehen. Alles was ich getan habe, tat ich für die Insel. Mikhail: Die Insel hat gesagt, deine Leute dürfen nicht mit der Außenwelt kommunizieren? Ben: Ja, das hat sie. Du bist immer loyal gewesen, Mikhail. Ich bitte dich, mir zu vertrauen. Vertraue Jacob, die Anweisungen stammen von ihm. Mikhail: Wieso will Jacob, dass du deine eigenen Leute belügst? Ben: Weil die Insel von Kräften angegriffen wird, die stärker sind als alles, womit wir es seit vielen, vielen Jahren zu tun hatten. Wir müssen sie verteidigen, Mikhail, mit allem, was uns zur Verfügung steht. Die Funkverbindung lasse ich zu unserer aller Sicherheit stören. Mikhail, wir stecken gerade in großen Schwierigkeiten. Mikhail: Wieso hast du mich nicht eingeweiht? Ben: Das war ein Fehler. Ich hätte es dir sagen sollen. Ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Mikhail zögert, seine Skepsis und sein Widerstand beginnen zu bröckeln. Ben: Mikhail, bist du noch da? Stille. Mikhail: Natürlich... Ben: [Zufrieden, klingt fast beschwörerisch] Ich brauche deine Hilfe. Du musst das Chaos, das ich verursacht habe beseitigen. Ich will, dass du Charlie tötest. Alex starrt Ben an. Ben: Sorge dafür, dass der Störsender auf jeden Fall weiter sendet. Wir müssen verhindern, dass Greta und Bonnie den anderen erzählen, was wir getan haben. Deswegen wirst du dich auch um sie kümmern müssen. Alex’ Blick wird immer fassungsloser. Mikhail: Und woher weiß ich, dass du ihnen nicht dasselbe gesagt hast? Ben: Wenn ich's getan hätte, Mikhail, dann wärst du schon längst tot. Damit bricht er die Verbindung ab. Jacks Gruppe ist weiter auf dem Weg durch den Dschungel. Kate lehnt an einem Baum und leert ihren Schuh aus, als Jack sie anspricht. Jack: Alles okay? Kate: Ja, es ist nichts. Ich hatte nur'n Stein im Schuh. Jack zögert etwas, kniet sich dann zu ihr. Jack: Er meinte das nicht so. Kate: Wer? Jack: Sawyer... Als er sagte, dass du nicht mitkommen darfst, hat er das nicht so gemeint. Kate: Warum sagt er's, wenn er es nicht meint? Jack: Er will dich beschützen... Deswegen wollte ich ja auch nicht, dass du versuchst, mich zu retten. Er steht wieder auf, wendet sich zum Gehen. Kate: Hey.. wieso setzt du dich so für Sawyer ein? Er würde das nie für dich tun. Jack: [lächelt kurz, fast verzweifelt] Weil ich dich liebe. Kate sieht ihn nur an. Er wendet sich und geht weiter, lässt Kate nachdenklich zurück, die ihm einige Augenblicke später folgt. Juliet und Sawyer bahnen sich nun zu zweit ihren Weg zurück zum Strandcamp. Sawyer: Erzähl mal, als ihr uns aus den Eisbärkäfigen rausgeholt und zu Zwangsarbeitern gemacht habt.. wofür mussten wir eigentlich diese Steine rausbrechen? Juliet: Das sollte ne Landebahn werden. Sawyer: Ne Landebahn? Wofür denn? Juliet: Die Außerirdischen. Sie dreht sich zu ihm um und schmunzelt. Sawyer verdreht die Augen. Juliet: Keine Ahnung wofür. Denkst du, sie haben mich in alles eingeweiht? Sawyer: Ja ja, du kannst mir viel erzählen. Und, vögelst du schon mit Jack? Juliet: Nein. Du? Sawyer grinst. Sawyer: Wie weit ist es noch zu den Waffen? Juliet: Es gibt keine Waffen. Da greift er nach ihrem Arm, damit sie stehenbleibt, starrt sie an. Sawyer: Was? Juliet: Das war ne Lüge. Sawyer: Ne Lüge? Juliet: Sonst hätte uns Jack niemals gehen lassen. Sawyer: Wieso willst du überhaupt zurück? Juliet: Karma. Wieso willst du wieder zurück, James? Damit wendet sie sich ab, will weitergehen, doch hinter ihnen taucht plötzlich Hurley auf. Hurley: Hey! Hey Leute, wartet auf mich! Wartet. Sawyer: Was hast du hier zu suchen? Hurley: Ich komme mit euch. Sawyer: Das geht nicht. Auf keinen Fall. Hurley: Gib dir'n Ruck. Ich kann helfen. Das sind auch meine Freunde, Mann. Ich durfte schon nicht mit Charlie mit und Jack ist so beschäftigt mit Anführen, dass er nicht mal mit mir redet. Ich will nur helfen, bitte. Einen Moment lang ist es still. Sawyer seufzt, schüttelt den Kopf, klingt nicht spöttisch, eher mitfühlend und machtlos. Sawyer: Das ist doch nicht dein Ernst, Hugo, sieh dich an! Du kommst uns nur in die Quere. Sollen wir alle getötet werden? Hurley sieht nichts als bestürzt und enttäuscht aus. Sawyer: [Zu Juliet] Komm wir gehen. Und sie lassen Hurley einfach stehen. Ben und Alex machen Pause. Ben hat seine Karte auf einem Felsstein ausgebreitet. Ben: Wenn wir nach Norden gehen, sollten wir auf sie stoßen, bevor sie den Turm erreichen. Alex: Wieso sollte ich dabei sein? Ben: Du bist hier, weil ich dich deiner neuen Familie vorstelle. Alex reißt verwundert die Augen auf. Ben: Und außerdem weil du mich verraten hast. Alex: Du hast Karl in einen Käfig gesteckt! Eingesperrt in einen Raum hast du ihn, und versucht, seinen Willen zu brechen. Ben: Ich wollte nicht, dass er dich schwängert. Wahrscheinlich hab ich etwas übertrieben. [Er faltet die Karte wieder zusammen.] Wir sollten jetzt weiter gehen. Schon wendet er sich ab. Alex: Ben... wieso willst du sie aufhalten? Er bleibt stehen. Starrt sie an, als könnte er nicht fassen, was er von ihr hört. Alex: Warum lässt du sie nicht einfach gehen? Ben: Weil ich es nicht kann, Alex. Und er geht weiter. Locke liegt in der Grube, um ihn herum nichts als Gerippe in Dharmaanzügen, überall. Sein T-Shirt ist über dem Bauch feucht von all dem Blut aus der Schusswunde. Auch seine Hand ist blutverschmiert. Er kann kaum die Augen offenhalten. Hoch oben über der Grube zwitschern Vögel, als wäre die ganze Welt in Ordnung. Er sieht eine Waffe neben sich liegen, zu weit weg, um sie durch bloßes Ausstrecken des Armes zu erreichen. So versucht er, sich aufzurichten, herumzurollen, doch seine Beine lassen sich nicht bewegen. Er zieht sie mit den Händen, doch ist so schwach, dass es beim ersten Versuch nicht klappt. Und doch bekommen seine Finger schließlich die Waffe zu fassen. Seine Hand zittert, zieht die Waffe näher. Immer näher. Dreht sie mit der Mündung in Richtung seines Kopfes, entsichert sie, Tränen rinnen aus seinen Augen. Da hört er eine Stimme. Stimme: Lass das, John. Seine Augen springen wieder auf. Oben am Rand der Grube steht Walt. Walt: Leg die Pistole weg. Locke lässt die Waffe sinken. Locke: Walt...? Walt: Jetzt steht auf, John. Locke: Er hat auf mich geschossen, und... ich kann meine Beine nicht bewegen. Walt: Du kannst deine Beine bewegen. Und jetzt kletter aus dem Loch, John. Locke: Wieso? Walt: Weil du.. eine Aufgabe hast. ---- Aufgeschrieben von: Willow und Nordlys Kategorie:Transcripte